This invention relates generally to pacifier devices for infants and, more particularly, to a pacifier wrist tether for removably positioning and holding a pacifier at a desired position adjacent an infant""s thumb.
Most infants and many toddlers desire to suck on a pacifier. Frequently, however, these children often substitute one of their thumbs for a pacifier, especially when a pacifier is not available. Eventually, this thumb-sucking becomes a habitual practice that is undesirable to many parents for a variety of reasons. A particular problem with pacifiers is that they become lost or dirty when they fall from the infant""s mouth. A related problem is when parents attempt to retrieve a fallen pacifier while driving.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for positioning a pacifier upon an infant""s wrist using a strap. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, these devices do not provide means for maintaining a pacifier at a particular position adjacent an infant""s thumb or to removably hold a pacifier.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a pacifier wrist tether which may be wrapped about an infant""s wrist and held in a desired position with a thumb support. Further, it is desirable to have a pacifier wrist tether from which a pacifier may be selectively removed.
A pacifier wrist tether according to the present invention includes a wristband having hook and loop fasteners disposed adjacent opposed ends and on opposed sides thereof such that the wristband may be wrapped about an infant""s wrist and removably held thereon by engagement of the fasteners. A thumb support is attached to one end of the wristband and defines an aperture for receiving an infant""s thumb therethrough. The thumb support aperture allows the wristband to be maintained at a consistent and desired position. One side of the thumb support also defines a buttonhole in communication with an interior cavity. The buttonhole and cavity are configured to receive the retaining member of a pacifier. A particular pacifier may be used having a button-like retaining member that is particularly adapted to be removably held within the cavity.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a wrist tether which removably holds a pacifier on the wrist of an infant.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wrist tether, as aforesaid, having a thumb support for holding the pacifier at a position adjacent an infant""s own thumb.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a wrist tether, as aforesaid, having a button-like configuration for removably holding a pacifier.
A further object of this invention is to provide a wrist tether, as aforesaid, in which the nipple member of the pacifier may be pivotal relative to the retaining member.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a wrist tether, as aforesaid, which enhances physiological and neural behavioral organization by an infant relative to sighting, moving, and positioning a pacifier in his or her mouth.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wrist tether, as aforesaid, that is washable.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a wrist tether, as aforesaid, which inhibits an infant from sucking his thumb.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.